


嫌犯

by Sheren



Category: Sh - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:13:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26098435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheren/pseuds/Sheren
Summary: 是联动企划中“不sex就出不去的房间”的梗。边看ark边写了这篇作为七夕贺礼。cp为你（被疑者）x谢林，有强制性爱要素请慎入。
Kudos: 7





	嫌犯

室内装饰得十分养眼。观叶植物和木纹家具相得益彰，茶具厨具陈列在橱柜里，巧妙搭配之下连朴素的条纹墙纸都令人身心愉悦，一眼看上去就只是温馨的公寓而已。  
——如果忽视掉餐桌边那个身影的话。  
你走到他身边。单片镜已经摘掉，取而代之的是质地柔软的不透光眼罩，不得不说房间开发者的准备相当周到。恰好今天没有人值班，不必担心被人发现罪行，完全可以玩个尽兴再丢下这个男人跑路。  
那是两星期前的事了，一个爱搞恶作剧的同事花大价钱为你买了半小时的名额，让人把你绑到这个所谓的“不sex就出不去的房间”里，最后被迫自慰才能打开门锁，还因此被那个可恶的家伙嘲笑了足足一个月。所幸得以记住绑架者的长相，这才能在歇业时把对方弄到这个房间，让他自己也尝一尝苦头。  
不过，说实在的，明明长着这么漂亮的脸，去做模特或者出道都可以了吧，偏偏要在这种经营灰色产业的公司工作。根据他上衣里掉出的名片，这家伙原本好像是在叫什么侦探事务所的地方。这年头怪人还真多。  
许是你手指用力过度，被捏住下巴的男人发出一声不适的呻吟，声音低低的还有点哑，吓得你匆忙收手。  
做这种事当然会心里打鼓啊，你在心里为自己辩解着，顺手抽了个抱枕垫在他背后，好让被捆得结结实实的他稍微舒服些，消除掉那点微不足道的负罪感。  
面前的的确确是一位成年男性的身躯没错，但那头软软地披在肩头的黑色长发实在是很衬肤色，添上了几分更加柔和的中性美。凑过去的话还能闻到衣领上残留的一点玫瑰花味，大概是洗衣剂之类的。  
绳结不紧，贴着马甲绕过去捆住了他的双手，出于报复心理，你还恶意地将棉绳压在迷你乳夹上。能想象得到在一丝不苟外表的下面，充血的乳首微微陷在乳肉里的情景。  
多亏这番妄想，你硬得更厉害了，连忙丢脸地来了几下深呼吸。  
男人还在半昏迷状态，你把椅子拉到朝向自己的地方，不熟练地摸索着他下身的裤链，扯开。你没怎么有过给男人手淫的经历，再加上紧张，不仅性器完全没有要抬头的迹象，反而弄疼了对方，模糊着发出几声鼻音，迷迷糊糊听起来更像是撒娇。  
这样下去不行，你从抽屉里翻出一堆五花八门的道具，挑了个大致合他尺寸的飞机杯，涂了润滑剂后手忙脚乱地给他戴上。硅胶摸起来应该是质量还算不错的那一类。做完这些你看到他脸颊边的发丝晃了一下，薄唇微微张开，身体由于戒备而本能地想要蜷曲，不禁让人想把他搞得乱糟糟的，最好嘴里含着一根屁股里也夹着一根，边哭喊着不要了吃不下了边被人射满满一嘴，跪趴在地板难受得直咳嗽。  
这不怪你，他就是有着引起旁人无数低俗妄想的魔力。是的，这不怪你。谁让他现在一幅大腿间湿淋淋泛着水光又浑身动弹不得的样子，你敢打赌，就算是在他同事里也会有对他想入非非的家伙在。天知道他怎么还没被吃干抹净，顶着张这么诱人的脸……不，绝对被不少人上过，内里也被调教得一碰就会变得又湿又软，每晚都会后穴流水、双腿打颤地向人索求。  
当然，那是不可能的，在褪下他的裤子摸到那紧实后穴的时候就知道了。事实就是这样，没人开拓过眼前这具看起来就很诱人的肉体，也没有想象中通红的掌印和吻痕印在上面。他呼吸不是很稳，意外结实的胸膛连带着微微汗湿的衬衫一同起伏，尽管脖颈由于药效而无力地垂下也还是很美，显得无罪又无辜，让人无端联想到被偷猎者掐住命脉的天鹅。  
不管心情怎么复杂，既然都到这个份上，也只能做到底了。暂时不想开启飞机杯的震动按钮，你坐在他身上面对面，确认过还没清醒后就迫不及待咬上了嘴唇。  
是甜的。大概之前刚吃过草莓巧克力。  
和预料中一样软嫩的唇瓣毫无防备地微微张开，对方温热的吐息交换到口腔中，像是无声鼓励侵略者继续探索，这让你有点恍惚，仿佛他真的是予取予求的人偶一样。因为他是如此乖巧，长睫毛的轮廓在薄眼罩下若隐若现，以这个距离甚至可以看清粉红色耳尖上的细小绒毛。你情不自禁地凑近舔了上去，温热的舌尖模拟性交抵入耳孔里抽插，甚至变本加厉含着奶油一样软乎乎的耳垂肉玩弄，期间他一直没什么反应。  
这样的性体验像梦一样，以至于你都有点恋恋不舍，最后还是硬得发疼的胯下提醒你该做正事了。  
把青年的身体抬到桌子上费了点时间，长靴和裤子一并随意甩在地上。下半身忽然暴露在空气中的感觉让他瑟缩了一下，现在他衣衫凌乱，看起来就好像真的被人狠狠操过了似的。你伸手拧了一下细嫩的腿根皮肤，那里立刻就以肉眼可见的速度红起来，惊得他条件反射地折起腿。反应过于可爱，以至于你开始考虑要不要用他的大腿内侧冲一次。  
算了算药效也该过了，你干脆把他的脚踝捆起来和桌子固定在一起。对方也有点要醒过来的意思，身体不安分地乱扭，混乱中碰碎了桌边的花瓶，奈何绳子质量相当过关，挣扎也只会让绳结在身上留下更多情色的痕迹。你顾不上其他，就着润滑液勉强往穴里塞进去一颗跳蛋，遥控器按钮推到中等频度。  
“唔、嗯……”  
体内的异物感和震动迫使他抬起头，很快又因脱力而倒下去，嗡嗡的噪音从后穴一直传达到整个腹部，震得发麻。即使视觉被剥夺，也能感到一股不容忽视的灼热视线在身上来回扫射。灯罩下的光线晃得他什么都看不清，但眼下也只能强忍着头昏脑胀和你搭话。  
“或许我……没见过你？是、是不是搞错了……？”  
怎么可能有错。你暗自腹诽着打开飞机杯的震动键，这下那张试图辩解的小嘴也说不出话了。暴露在眼前的肛口由于过强的刺激而猛地收紧，挤出一点已经充分融化的半透明液体，跳蛋也掉了出来。  
本以为折磨即将结束的侦探松了口气，没想到紧接着就有一根硬邦邦的东西抵在股间，他震惊地向后躲，可那根冰凉的东西还是戳了进去。基本没做扩张的穴口承受不住突如其来的生硬侵犯，他颤抖着高声喊“不要”、“好疼”之类的话，眼泪在布料上浸出片深色。  
你强行把他修长的双腿分得更开，抓着皮鞭的柄不由分说地往里顶，脆弱的穴肉被金属无情戳弄着。那根冷硬的东西好像要汲取身体里仅存的温度，被一个物件亵玩的厌恶感压过了恐惧，他想咒骂出声，然而一直以来良好的教养让他酝酿不出脏话，只能咬牙切齿地威胁几句：“你、你这个变态，给我、差不多一点……啊、混蛋……！”  
殊不知他这副无力反抗的样子只会激起更多欲望，连辱骂都能让人热血冲顶，结果自然是道具硬顶着推拒的肠肉插得更深。呻吟的尾音突然拔高，他一句话也说不出了，明明心理和身体都遭受着折磨，却还是在打开最高频率的飞机杯里射了出来。你看到他死死咬住嘴唇，甚至渗出了点血珠，低声啜泣的声音惹人怜爱。  
余韵未尽，正是全身放松的好时机，你扔掉完成使命的飞机杯，抽出皮鞭，把分身送了进去。  
“唔……！不行，滚、滚出去啊……！”  
你忽视掉他绝望的哑声哭喊，想着还是太紧了。只进去了一半不到，你恼火地扯开他的衬衫，拔掉乳夹用牙齿啃咬夹出痕迹的乳尖。乳首感到瘙痒刺痛，被陌生人强暴的耻辱感让侦探无比抗拒，奈何手脚都被固定，只能被动承受性器在体内毫无章法的顶弄，一下一下撞得桌子吱呀作响。眼罩不知何时滑落到一边，露出水汽氤氲的眼睛，像一对浸过水的琥珀般透着亮。  
意识到今天就要栽在这里的侦探感到无助，往日精明地分析案件的头脑也派不上用场。意识迷离中听到屁股上传来响亮又羞耻的鞭打声，登时不敢置信地睁大了眼睛。  
没错，不听话的家伙就该受到惩罚。鞭子把手上还带着体温和湿乎乎的润滑剂，你耸动着腰，时不时挥下一鞭抽打雪白的臀肉，每当他做出抗拒的动作或是咒骂就打得更狠，艳红的鞭痕显得过分淫靡，就这样调教了一会儿后侦探也只剩发出闷哼的力气了。但是很可惜，他实在是天生一副好嗓子，连呻吟声都像黑胶唱片里会保存的那种，勾人心弦，让人忍不住想要攫取更多美妙的声音。于是你毫不怜惜地抓着他的发丝，拎起来又按着脑袋撞在桌面上。  
“啊……！”  
侦探发出一声痛呼，可怜兮兮地颤抖着试图躲开，又被干脆利落的一鞭抽到胸部，疼得眼泪直流，顺着鬓边滚进扯乱的长发里。虐待的发起者不由得内心升起点满足感，继续压着他绷紧的大腿往更深处顶，享受着温暖后穴吮吸讨好的感触。  
说他本身就是一块牛奶糖也不为过，只是精美严密的包装纸还没有拆开，一旦撕开封口就会有甜蜜柔软的气息泄露出来，引人窥视。  
对着这么一张迷人的脸是个人都能硬，更何况这具肉体是如此年轻和富有活力，穴肉操得熟透之后就从干涩变得柔软濡湿，抽出性器时带出的水渍顺着股缝流下，好像在邀请谁来挤出更多汁液。你干脆把袋子里多余的润滑剂全倒在他身上抹开，弄得黏糊糊的，忽然看到身下黑发的青年剧烈痉挛了一下，喉咙里溢出甜得发腻的呻吟。  
侦探自己也未曾发现身体里藏着这样的秘密开关，只要对着那里压下去就会有电流顺着神经炸开，尽管用上全部力气也抑制不住弓起身子的本能反应。  
“等等、那里……那里不行……”  
他几乎是放下尊严哀求了，可屁股里含着的肉棒偏偏找准了前列腺的位置冲撞，灭顶的快感把他逼出变了调的尖叫，坚硬的桌面硌得他手肘一阵阵地发痛。压在背后的双手什么也抓不住，蹬向后面的身体再度被强暴者拉回来，抽出一半的性器随之猛地全根没入，臀部发出粘稠的水声，最后被强制掐着腰部射了满满一肚子。  
他抗拒地把头扭向一边，涌上全身的情潮让他双目失焦，在即将登顶的悲哀中一切都戛然而止。这样唐突的终止让他颇为不安，明明临近高潮却得不到发泄，欺负得惨兮兮的乳首也颤巍巍地涨起来，无言地表明主人的不满足。  
安分下来就好办多了，你暂时拔出软下来的性器，留他一个人瘫在桌上大口呼吸。记得卧室的柜子里还有几样新道具，正好拿来试试。总有一样能让他学会什么叫做乖顺。  
不知道暴行有没有结束，侦探盯着你的背影，担心会不会被更粗暴地对待，手上则迅速抓起瓷瓶碎片，试图割开棉绳。下了药又经历过一番折腾后再也挤不出半分力气，性爱中断带来的眩晕感让他眼前发黑，脏兮兮的精液还从身体深处往外慢慢流出，拿出了必死的意志力才割断束缚。  
对他来说简直没有比这更糟糕的经历了，内心甚至开始后悔接下这份工作。然而此刻也只能把不切实际的想法都抛掉，简单活动了下僵硬的手腕，衣服也顾不得系好就跌跌撞撞逃出门。他最后看了一眼这个给他带来无限恐惧的房间，墙壁上复古的烛台火光摇曳，印在他惊慌的眼底，碎发遮掩下细细的一束光几欲熄灭。  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> 之后如果谢林在ark里养了死神的话可能会写写这个梗。  
> 本篇灵感来源于群里朋友私发给我的同人画，以及被巧克力呛到的可爱侦探，如果大家有想看的梗请投喂涩图，我什么都会做的（？）  
> 谢林的音声今天开始贩卖，收入基本都能到v本人手里，喜欢的话请从正版渠道购入，出示购买证明即可从组里拿到翻译，群里有购买教程。感激不尽。


End file.
